


Natsu Of Sabertooth

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray - Freeform, Lucy - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Sabertooth - Freeform, Sting - Freeform, erza - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once Fairy Tail finds out about Natsu being END, they kick him out of Fairy Tail. Not wanting to have to kill him, but having more of a reason to it as well. So the dragon slayer leaves, Happy coming along as well.Sting finds his idol at a yearly open market in Magnolia. With his usual, right arm fully covered and his left one showing. Odd, considering the right is where is Fairy Tail mark is placed.Well, this is a start of a wonderful journey, as some would say.





	1. Prologue

"Ya can't be serious! We can't just kick Natsu out." Gray shouted, practically stepping in front of the younger dragon slayer.

"It's for the best, I don't wish to have a demon in this guild."

"He's not a demon!" Erza interjected, stepping into the small group that consisted of Gray and Natsu. "He's an important part of Fairy Tail!"

"I understand." Mokerove sighed, turning to Mavis, who sat with a dull expression next to him. "First?"

"This is your choice third, but im sure you'll regret it." She whispered before vanishing.

"I guess 't's my choice now...." Mokerove huffed.

"Don't do this master." Gray pleaded, both him and Erza scooting closer to hover over the younger mage protectively.

"Natsu...you understand why this is for the best." Mokerove looked onward at the younger wizard.

"Yeah, you want Fairy Tail's reputation keen, I got it." Natsu growled.

"That's not at all what this is about!" Mokerove boomed.

"It sure seems like it." Gray muttered, getting huffed agreements from fellow guild mates.

"No," Mokerove's voice boomed, silencing the guild. "I don't want anyone to kill Natsu, even if it'll end the war."

The guild was silent, after all, either Zeref or Natsu were to be killed. The war would be over, yet both sides would be scent into never ending grief.

"Gray'll kill me." Natsu huffed bluntly, pointing to the raven devil slayer.

"W-what!" Gray exclaimed, jumping back slightly.

"You wanted to in the first place, didn't you?" Natsu shrugged.

Though it was the truth, Gray couldn't deny it. He had wanted to fulfill his fathers wishes. To kill the demon that created Tartatros. Though, finding that his friend was the demon, with no memory of such events, he no longer had such a desire.

"Yes, at a time." Gray sighed admittingly.

"See! I die, war ends and Gray fulfills his fathers wishes." Natsu huffed, pleading eyes looked up at their guild master.

"I can't allow such an event to accrue." Mokerove shook his head.

"Why not! You; and everyone else want this war to end just as much as I do." Natsu whined.

"Natsu..." Erza sighed quietly.

"It's just best if you leave my boy." Mokerove sighed, not wishing to pry on this conversation anymore.

"Tch;" Natsu ground his teeth, clenching his fists together slightly as his body shook.

"Natsu please, this is hard-" Lucy muttered, though covered her mouth, knowing the dragon slayer would snap at her. Being in the position he is.

"Fine! Though I have a request before I go." Natsu looked up, his eyes glazed slightly.

"Which is?" Mokerove pried from the top of the guild bar.

Natsu turned slightly to the left, his guild marking to facing Mokerove perfectly.  
"Remove my stamp."

Gasps of horror where heard surrounding the guild members. Some covered their mouths to keep sobbing out, some even covered their eyes.

"If that's what you wish my boy." Mokerove hummed dully, bright yellow glowing from his palm inching closer to Natsu's guild mark. "You do understand that you wont ever be able to come back right?"

"I know." Natsu hummed. Watching as Mokerove placed his hand on his shoulder, his guild mark being burnt away, chips of red falling to the floor, brunt black on occasions. The guild watched with dull eyes, dead expressions.

"There you go my boy, clear shoulder." Mokerove's voice was dull, emotionless; much like the guild mates faces at the sight of Natsu's un-marked shoulder.

"Thanks Gramps." Natsu huffed, turning back, as if to leave just as requested. "Come one Happy." Natsu added before slowly being followed by the flying blue cat; out of the guild. A loud click of the wooden, polished doors to prove it.

"What's with your face flame-brain? You look stupider than usual."

"What was that stripper!"

"Stop it both of you! He's right though Natsu, you look like you've witnessed the opening of a sweet shop."

"Well look! I got the Fairy Tail symbol on my shoulder!"  
"What! Gramps actually let you join?!"

"Yeah! Gotta problem with that stripper?"

"An if I do-" A fight broke out between the two opposing mages, for once, Erza didn't stop it.

"Hehe, welcome to the Family; Natsu. You're going to fit in just fine."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry this took so long. I've actually been grounded for a while. (Suppose to be a month, but the weekends coming up, and my mom found my iPod where she hide it and totally forgot the reason.) anyway! Luckily I have a computer so I've been reading and writing some chapters while grounded, so enjoy a few weeks worth of updates!

"What are you going to do now Natsu?" Happy's question was constantly on his mind, since he left his house that morning. He was perfectly fine living in the East Forest, alone; but he needed some necessities, so he happened to go into town for the market. Praying; he didn't run into into any Fairy Tail members today.

"Man, this is so boring..." Natsu whined, walking down past all the shops, some set up and selling items, some just begging to be set up, opening for wanted customers.

"Natsu-san?!" A familiar voice cooed making Natsu pause and instantly get into a fighting stance. Looking both left, and right for where the call of his name was coming from, though fast paced feet, and sounds of clicking of shoes on pebble where the only things even his sensitive ears picked up in the bustling market crowd.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Rouge swished by the fire dragon slayer, making him jump up in slight shock, Rouge is a shadow after all, he definitely sticks to that name.

"Ah-ha, just shopping for a few things." Natsu sighed rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardness slightly floating between the two slayers. Thanks to Natsu's shook, well mostly that.

"Where's Happy, Natsu-san?" A slightly higher voice cooed, hands glomping Natsu from behind, both dragon slayers sweat dropped at the sudden action, recognizing it anywhere.

"Fishing." Natsu stated simply, still the awkward air loomed, making Rouge's eyes clench in suspicion. "Said, it'll be lunch and dinner for a while." He added with a laugh.

"That's strange." Rouge hummed, catching Natsu's attention, making the slightly younger slayer turn towards him.

"What is Rouge?" The person hugging Natsu let go, walking up to Rouge. To both of the other Dragon slayers conformation, it was Sting, hugging Natsu from behind.

"What shoulder was your mark on Natsu?" Rouge questioned, not recalling the last time he saw Natsu's bare shoulder un-covered, he always remembered his guild mark showing instead.

Natsu instantly paled, gulping at the knowledge that Rouge noticed his bare shoulder, his fear confirmed that these two would do so. He wasn't so worried about the pedestrianize, cause that's all they really where, but guild-wizards, he was worried about.

"Uh, I decided to cover my guild mark today." Natsu coughed nervously.  
"Mhm," Rouge nodded, unbelieving. "Then can we see your other shoulder?"

"What?!" Natsu paled more, if that was even possible, stepping back slightly, trying not to make his attempt-to-runaway obvious.

"Can we see your other shoulder Natsu?" Rouge repeated, his face still emotionless as ever, though a smirk playing in his voice, like he had just killed Agnologia by himself.

"Uh, um sure." Natsu decided, seeing Sting fidget, playing it off as some weird...dragon slayer thing. "I don't understand what you're so worried about." Natsu replied snarkly, clicking off his belt so that way he could get his attached shirt and skirt like cover over his pants off.

"Hm, me neither." Rouge huffed sarcasm in his voice, though Natsu tried to play it off. "Natsu, he doesn't take this long to lift a shirt over your head, just pull it over and let us see your other shoulder. Unless you really don't have the mark anymore..." Rouge paused at what he was saying. If Natsu didn't have the Fairy Tail mark anymore, it meant he wasn't part of a guild, and Fairy Tail just lost its main piece. That means, Natsu's now free for any guild to grab!

"He-he, yeah. I should go check up on Happy." Natsu slipped on his shirt, which was never fully off, just half way off his body, being lifted up. "See yea!" Natsu shouted, dashing away from the two other slayers, running as fast as he could, hopefully leaving the other two in the dust.

"What the hell was the about Rouge?" Sting walked up to his friend, and companion, covering his noes, he almost got to see Natsu shirtless! It was getting to be a good day so far.

"Natsu isn't in Fairy Tail anymore." Rouge voiced his thoughts bluntly.

"Huh, well that's bad, isn't it?" Sting hummed, seeing the slight smirk on his friends face, his bloody noes now gone. "Uh, Rouge? You're creeping me out with that look. You okay?"

"Sting! If Natsu isn't in a guild anymore, that means Fairy Tail lost its, probably it's most important member." Rouge beamed.

"Don't tell me your turning into Jiemma are you?" Sting sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What? No!" Rouge sighed, man, maybe he should try describing his point more, so that way he didn't come off as some evil sociopath.

"That's what it sounds like." Sting muttered more to himself, though Rouge still heard it, and the urge to punch Sting for saying it was strong. Rouge should really earn a fucking medal; "Hasn't punched Sting in a week and lives with the bastard." Has a nice ring to it, no?

"Look. If Natsu isn't in a guild, that means he's free to pick and choose a guild or guilds can pick and choose him." Rouge explained.

"So you mean..." Sting's eyes widened in happiness.

"Natsu can officially be apart of Sabertooth." Both smirked.

"Rouge," Sting patted Rouge's shoulder, earning an annoyed look, though chose to ignore it for the time being.

"What Sting."

"You're a genius."

Rouge sighed, "How else do you think you're still alive."

"Rouge! Rude." Sting called back, flailing his arms, as Rouge smirked, leaving Sting a few feet behind him as they walked back to there guild; it had been a very good day after all.


	3. Chapter Two

"Man, that was close..." Natsu huffed gasping to catch his breath from his long run, really not caring at the moment that he forgot about his necessities he needed to buy.

"Ah! Natsu you're back." Happy jumped slightly from behind a fish, much taller, and thicker than Happy was.

"Pfft, Happy, that fish must be so hard for you to carry." Natsu laughed, seeing his 'son' carry there food, which was much bigger than the predator.

"Shut up Natsu!" Happy yelped, slamming the fish down on the ground, making the young fire dragon slayer burst out laughing. "You're so mean.." Happy whined, though both joking around, much needed after the week they've been having

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So Natsu is no longer part of Fairy Tail?" Banaboster, the leader of Twilight Ogre hummed, a guild masters meeting formed, a yearly tradition to keep things, decently peaceful between guilds.

"Yup! Me and Rouge..er, Rouge and I saw it. Well, didn't see it but he was well, you get my point." Sting chuckled awkwardly, seeing as though he seemed to be the only one excited about this. Maybe he just sucked at hiding it, he'll never know, like hell he'd want to anyway.

"How interesting." Ooba yelled, loud as always, twirling her finger as she spoke. "You'd think Mokerove wouldn't be so dumb as to let such an iconic person, for not only his guild but for most of us go like that. Demon or not."

"Huh, demon?" Bob cooed in, finally his attention was drawn into the conversation.

"Hm, you didn't hear?" Banaboster smirked, both him and Ooba sharing the same glance.

"I prefer we do not talk about this." Mokerove snapped, hitting his cane like staff on the ground making the other four jump in slight surprise.

"Fine, fine, be boring Moky-darling." Bob sighed, beginning once again to show no interest in this meeting, he had better things to do, they all did to be honest.

"Hm." Sting huffed smugly, not saying a word of the sudden conclusion like end to there conversation.

"Don't even think about it Euliffe." Mokerove grunted, "I'm not even sure he's ready to go back to a guild yet, being pretty much forced out of his first one."

"That's your fault!" Ooba scolded, "You decided to make such a dumb decision, you knew there was also another way to end the war besides killing one of them, and guess what, you did it." She added.

"Mhm, yes I do remember you complaining about not wanting Natsu to die, though how you extracted Mavis's soul from the crystal..." Master bob continued, recalling the events of the war, it was a strange and twisted ending if you asked, but that's all they'd tell you. "...So much magic power was shot out, it killed most of; and dis-membered most of Zeref's party, sending them back into the book of END, since they where too weak to fight it."

"Let's not talk about this, it was so weird seeing people get sucked into a book." Sting shivered up the memory, earning slight chuckles from the other three guild masters.

"I know it was a dumb choice, but, it had to be done, at that time I had no idea I could do that." Mokerove protested his actions of the past.

"He wont come back, you do know this." Banaboster sighed, really, despite being slightly younger than all but Sting, these old guessers really knew how to give him a headache.

"Mhm, I'm sure he's better off with a new guild anyway, after all that, even if it was only weeks ago." Sting added.

"I know, jeez, don't scold me for something I didn't know was going to cause so much...never mind. Let's just get on with our meeting." Mokerove waved off the rest of the discussion, opening a letter he got from the magic council in which they where suppose to discuss.

"We're going to be here a while." Bob sighed, seeing Mokerove's face at the letter, making the others sigh in annoyance, must be one of those weeks again for the council.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mmm~ that was so good, great catch Happy!" Natsu praised his friend, patting his stomach after there little meal (well, big for Happy, small for Natsu.)

"It was so good~" I purred, rubbing his belly lightly too. "Oh Natsu,"

"Yeah buddy?" Natsu inquired, humming in satisfaction.

"Are you ever going to join a guild again? It's been a few weeks sense the war ended, you're not dead yet..." Happy asked, though instantly regretting it.

"I dunno Happy, to be honest." Natsu sighed, though his eyes were dull, he had truly wanted to re-join Fairy Tail. Though, he knows Gramps wont let him, he's a demon after all. "What one would we join?"

"I dunno Natsu, that's why I was asking you." Happy laughed at his 'father' who just pouted, shaking his head back and forth slightly.

"Hmm, well if I were to join one, I'd want there to be people I know in it." Natsu started, hell, why not make a check list.

"There goes Twilight Ogre and Quatro Cerberus." Happy laughed, making Natsu roll his eyes with a slight chuckle as well.

"Good, no way was I joining them anyway." Natsu coughed with a smile, "Let's see, people I already know, um, that'd be about it." Natsu shrugged.

"Really?! Nothing else." Happy tried to pry, get something, anything more out of Natsu.

"Well-p, I guess it'd kinda have to be like Fairy Tail." Natsu shrugged, "The guild brawls where always fun, and they'll all have to be super cool and nice to each other...yeah, that's about it." Natsu sighed, happy with his short list.

"That still only leaves three guilds..." Happy frowned, trying to think between the two so him and Natsu could join in, get there normal life back.

"What three guilds?" Natsu beamed, wanting to know which ones he would possible be in. Cause, no way is he actually going to join one, psh, he liked living alone in the forest. Yeah, he was cool with it.

"Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus." Happy hummed.

"Pfft, no way 'am I joining "Blue Pegasus." Natsu shiver slightly, "There master is hell-a weird. Plus, no way those guys would fight me! They'd be so easy, I'd get bored in a week."

"Alright, there's another one crossed off," Happy smiled, really glad Natsu didn't want to be apart of 'Blue Pegasus,' not like he doubted him though.

"Two more, right?" Natsu checked.

"Right." Happy nodded with a smile.

"Lamia scale...sounds...lame." Natsu sighed, bored, "Plus then I'd have to deal with another Gray." He added with a whine.

"Pft, I'll tell Lyon that, im sure then he'll fight you." Happy threatened only getting an eye roll in response.

"Now Sabertooth, m-." Natsu yawned, "Doesn't sound too bad...maybe." He added drowsily.

"Bed time buddy?" Happy laughed, getting a wave of a hand as he watched Natsu stumble into there house, mere feet away from there camp fire.

"See 'ya in the morning Happy, come in when you feel like it." Natsu yawned, keeping the door open a crack so Happy could get in.

"See 'ya in the morning buddy." Happy retorted back. They may just be getting there old life back, finally.


	4. Chapter Three

"Natsu, Natsu! Look what I found!" Happy beamed, running to the fishing dragon slayer.

"Hm, what is it little buddy?" Natsu smiled, setting his fishing pole up, taking a small piece of paper the smiling Happy handed to him.

All Guilds: New Recruits

"Eh, Happy, what are you saying here?" Natsu huffed, looking over the rarely hung piece of paper.

"Well, you read what it says right?" Happy hummed questioningly, making Natsu raise an eyebrow at the sudden happiness.

"Yeah...why?" Natsu spoke slowly.

"I know just the guild!" Happy beamed, snatching onto Natsu vest, beginning to fly off with the dragon slayer.

"E-eh! Wait, Happy!!" Natsu yelled, trying to slow down his determined friend, but all went to no avail.

"That's how I ended up here." Natsu explained with a sigh, really not wanting to be here right now.

"So, you wanna join our guild or not?" Orga asked, really wanting the fire slayer too join, then he could rub it in those Fairy's faces!

Natsu sighed, "N-"

"Yes!" Happy beamed, before Natsu could even finish his statement.

"No! We don't." Natsu protested, stomping his foot lightly in Sabertooth's guild hall. Sting, their master, looking down from his seat at his idol with amused eyes, he had come to their guild first after all.

"Natsu." Rouge spoke quietly, but Rouge was so emotionless usually that really anything he said could be scary, well, unless your a dragon slayer. They all, kinda grew up together.

"Yeah Rouge."  
"Are you joining our guild or not, you're giving me a headache." Rouge hissed, his eyes probably redder than usual, having lack of sleep thanks to Sting and his excitement of having a possibility of Natsu in there guild.

"Nah." Natsu shook his head, making Happy pout as Natsu scooped him up. The two were about to leave when something grabbed Natsu's forearm. "Wh-"

"Look, I just listened to Sting blab about having you, in our guild, for almost twelve hours." Rouge hissed under his breath, making Natsu and Happy both hug each other. "And you're just going to walk away, like I didn't lose sleep because of you?! No! You're going to take responsibility, a word you've probably never heard, and you're going to stay here till Sting is done with you." Rouge hissed, his grip on Natsu tightening.

The pair shook their head, fear Rouge's sleepy wrath, not wanting to face it today.

"Good," Rouge smiled, "Sting get a brander, Natsu's joining the guild." Rouge smiled at his friend, who beamed and ran down to his office to get their guild brander.

'He's the devil.' Natsu and Happy both thought as they watched Sting leave, going to get the brander to get there new marks.

"Don't think about it too much kid." Orga laughed, walking up to Natsu, giving him a hard pat on the back.

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at his two new 'guild mates'

"He means Rouge." Rufus sighed.

"He was so scary..." Natsu shivered.

"Ah, yeah. He's only like that when he's sleepy." Orga chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's scarier than Erza!" Natsu wailed, cupping his face.

"Ah, no, I don't think so." Rufus coughed, did this slayer really think Rouge was scarier than Titania?! The thought was insane! The guild just sweat dropped, no longer bothering to explain Rouge's emotion habits, for Natsu'd probably think Rouge was the scariest person in the world if they did.

"Here Natsu-san! I got you a red one! Happy, I got you a green one!" Sting cooed, lifting up the paint and the brander.

"Here we go." Natsu sighed sarcastically, lifting his old guild shoulder to Sting.

"You sure you want it here Natsu-san?" Sting tilted his head, thinking that the thought of covering up even the scar, wouldn't it burn?

"Ah, right," Natsu coughed, "do the opposite one." Natsu smiled, making Sting smile and nod back.

"Do mine on my belly too!" Happy cheered.

'Opposite places...sounds like they're rebelling to me.' Rufus thought with a chuckle.

"Alright! Welcome to Sabertooth!" Sting cheered, making the guild hall roar as he stamped Natsu with a red Sabertooth mark on his opposing shoulder. Happy with a green Sabertooth mark on his belly.

"Welcome to Sabertooth!" The guild cheered as Rouge smiled in the corner with Yukino.

"That was an evil move you know." She nudged the shadow slayer with her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'd understand if you heard him blabbing about this all night." Rough sighed, making Yukino chuckle.

"Natsu doesn't look all that Happy though." Yukino sighed, looking at the cheering guild mates at the pink haired youth.

"Happy does." Rouge added.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"They're happiness is contagious to each other, just watch." Rouge sighed, "you'll see." Yukino huffed at the answer but stared lovingly back at the two new additions to the guild.

"This is going to be fun."


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for those who don't know yet, my computer broke weeks ago. So I'm terribly sorry for all the slow updates. But, I'll be writing on my iPod from now on, (aka:even more shitty writing) so, enjoy, I guess.

"You seriously had to wake us up this early." Natsu sighed, rubbing his eyes as him and Happy followed the much to energetic Sting down the hall.

"The early bird get's the worm." Was all Sting replied as the walked down the male sleeping section.

"Or death." Rouge grumbled, walking feet in front of them all, a fast pace for how tired the dragon slayer was.

"Scary." Sting and Natsu chimed together, creeping farther behind Rouge.

"Look, let's just hurry the hell up with this tour and go back to bed." Rouge sighed, opening the doors, exiting the male sleeping house for Sabertooth's wizards.

"Right, right." Sting sighed, picking up his pace, passing Rouge, making a mental note to be at least a yard in front of him.

"What's so important about this tour anyway..." Happy yawned.

"Your guilds practically like Fairy Tail, just a bit smaller." Natsu shrugged.

"Ah! Yes." Sting laughed, "but we have...a pool!" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah," Natsu huffed, "so does Fairy Tail."

"Then I guess this tour really is pointless." Sting sulked.

"Oh my gosh," Rouge rubbed his forehead, already fell a headache coming on.

"I'm going back to bed..." Natsu grumbled, heading back to his room in the male dormitory of Sabertooth.

"Ah, no wait Natsu-San!"

"Sting..." Rouge growled slightly, his 'shadow dragon slayer' powers really starting to make sense now.

"R-right.." Sting stuttered at his friends dark exterior. "You don't know where things are, our guild may be like Fairy Tail, but, we have things in different places."

"He's right Natsu." Happy flew to his friend with a shrug.

Natsu stiffened, really just wanting to go back to sleep, but liking mornings none the less. "Fine, give me the damn tour."

"Yay!" Sting cheered, "let's go Natsu-San!!" Sting grabbed Natsu's arm, dashing off to the guild from the dormitory, leaving a angry Rouge behind.

"Wait up dammit." Rouge huffed, boy, this was going to be a long day.   
____________Fairy_____________________________Tail_____________  
"The guild really ain't the same without flame-brain here." Gray sighed, sitting with team Erza, now that Natsu had left.

"What do you think he's doing now?" Wendy asked, holding Carla to her chest.

"Who knows." Lucy sighed, resting her head on her hand, feeling more bored than ever, if that were possible in Fairy Tail.

"Come on! We can't keep sulking, Natsu may not be here, but we're his team, old, but still his team!" Erza inquired, though no one was moved by her words. They were a little, though they new it took her hours to get the energy to say them, now that Natsu isn't here.

"We need him back." Gray huffed, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered, making some of the guild sweat drop at the redundant statement.

"You always agree with Gray, Juvia." Lucy sighed.

"Yes, but, this time Juvia actually agrees with her beloved, no offense love." Juvia scrambled to Gray.

"None taken, I guess?" Gray raised a brow at the water Mage whom was clinging to his arm.

'So, she never really agreed with him before?' Everyone though sweat dropping.

Erza, the first to snap out of her loss of brain cells, due to Juvia's logic, she acted on Gray's plan.   
"Now, let's get Natsu back! Master doesn't come to the guild for another week, if we can convince Natsu, then we can convince master in letting him stay!" She boomed.

The guild cheered, some definitely more excited than others, all and all, they were ready to find there Natsu. They were ready to brig him back home.   
__________________Saber_______________________Tooth___________  
"Ah, welcome Sting-San!" Yukino called as the three dragon slayers walked into the guild.

"What are you doing here so early, Yukino?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"I'm always here early Natsu-San." Yukino laughed, "have to clean the dishes from last night anyway, though, there are usually people here with me. We must have partied too hard." She smiled, cleaning the bar counter.

"We did." Rouge stated bluntly, ending all conversation for the three. "Now, if you and Sting wouldn't mind to hurry this tour up, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Yes sir." The three wizards muttered in sync.

"He's like the guild master...he's bossier than you Sting." Natsu whispered to the white dragon slayer.

"Eh, no kidding. Rouge's just scary when he's tired, and I really don't wanna upset him." Sting whispered back, chuckling nervously.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Happy yelled, making the dragon slayers stop, Sting and Natsu's faces fill with panic.

"What. Happy?" Rouge turned to the blue exceed.

"Sunrise." Happy pointed threw the window, having been going up stairs, pointing out rooms here and their to Natsu.

"What?"

"Oh boy.." Sting laughed, nervously.

"Look, it's so pretty, the sunrise." Happy hummed dramatically. "I wish Carla was here to see it."

"What's up Sting?" Natsu turned to his friend who was walking back up the stairs, away from the fuming Rouge.

"Sting..." Rouge hissed threw his teeth.

"Hehe.." Sting laughed.

"This tour! Has been taking to damn long!! Now I don't get a chance to go back to sleep." Rouge boomed.

"Gah!" Natsu covered his ears from Rouge's sudden yelling.

"Sorry!" Sting apologized, "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Natsu and Happy hugged when Rouge looked at them.

"Yeah..." The shadow slayer spoke slowly, "take this list, and Natsu with you and do all the things on their, I'll be sleeping all day today to make up for two days loss." Rouge grumbled, sticking a piece of paper in Sting's hand, heading up the rest of the flight of steps to his room.

"Oh...jeez, I thought we were dead." Natsu laughed letting happy go, who floated next to him.

"Me too." Sting laughed, opening the crumpled piece of paper, "actually, scratch that."

"Hmm, why?" Natsu tilted his head, only getting handed the paper from Sting in response.

1\. Go shopping for weeks worth   
2\. Clean the guild, and repair with Yukino, Minerva, Rufus and Orga   
3\. Visit Fairy Tail for an ally check up   
4\. Lamia scale, visit, like FT   
5\. Blue Pegasus, visit, help guild master get to meeting   
6\. Come home   
7\. Check jobs to be put on Job bored   
8\. Help Minerva and Yukino clean their closet/ probably train   
9\. Go to guild masters meeting

"Oh boy..." Natsu huffed, already feeling physically week from reading the list, no wonder Rouge was so pissed off. "Aren't you supposed to do these things though."

"Rouge usually goes to the meetings with me, I go shopping with Rouge and...that was probably our schedule, he just doesn't tell me what to do till time comes." Sting shrugged.

"Boy..." Natsu huffed, "it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah...you can see that again." Sting hummed, heading down to the main floor of the guild, Natsu behind him, prepared to go shopping for the week; definitely not ready to see Fairy Tail yet.

"It's going to be one hell of a day." Natsu muttered, hardest even audible to himself, hardly doubting that Sting heard him. Boy, he was so not ready for this.


	6. Chapter Five

"Alrighty..." Sting sighed, walking with Natsu next to him and there two exceeds in between them. "Well, this is one long as shopping list." Sting sweat dropped, unraveling the second piece of paper Yukino gave him before him and Natsu left.

"Well, Natsu is in your guild now." Happy teased, earning a chuckle from Sabertooth's master, and a hurt look from Natsu.

"This market place never disappoints to amaze me." Natsu beamed, as the group walked around the market, new shops opening up, farmers advertising there crops out on stands. It was quite lively today.

"Ah, that's true." Sting smiled, looking at his idols beaming eyes.

"Hey look!" Someone called out, "there's Sabertooth's master, and is that Natsu with them?!"

Natsu and Sting looked at the townsfolk at coffee shops, or some who were lofting around vegetable stands.

"Is that...a Sabertooth mark on Happy and Natsu?" Someone asked, making the maker irrupt in question.

"Let's get outa here...this is too crazy.." Natsu whispered to Sting, taking the taller dragon slayers wrist.

"Yeah..." Sting nodded, looking down at there exceeds who stood behind them, hiding from the townsfolk who started circling around them. "Sorcier Weekly will surly want to catch onto this."

Natsu nodded, spinning on his heals and running outa the market, exceeds flying above them.  
_____________Fairy_________________________________Tail________  
"Did you hear that Lucy.." Levy muttered, Wendy and Carla following the two.

"I can't believe it.." Lucy practically sobbed.

"So..Natsu-San really isn't coming back, is he?" Wendy tilted her head. Feeling Levy shake hers as she reached for a book, from her bag. After exiting the book store; she desperately wanted to get that of her mind.

"How dare he!" Carla stomped her small paw on the ground. "He can't just go join a new guild so quickly, Fairy Tail was his childhood! Shouldn't he be sadder?"

"Let's go...Erza said master should be coming home today." Lucy muttered, though a look of determination was plastered on her face.

"Are we going to tell him..?" Levy asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course! Sorcier weekly will love to hear about this, wouldn't they." Lucy smirked.

"That's evil though Lucy!" Wendy gasped.

"Well, people are going to find out, sooner-or latter." Levy shrugged, starting to walk ahead of the other two girls. Lucy giggling evilly behind her.   
_________________Saber____________________________Tooth_______  
"Jeez, that was a close one." Sting laughed, as Natsu let go of his wrist.

"Yeah no kidding." Natsu chuckled. The two panted, having run from the market...to somewhere in the forest.

"Where are we anyway?" Sting stood up, having caught most of his breath.

"I dunno." Natsu shrugged, standing up straight as well. "But, we still need to get that chore finished."

Sting laughed bitterly; "we'll do that latter, we should pick another one for now."

"Right." Natsu nodded; "just, for now avoid anything that involves Fairy Tail."

Sting hummed, but nodded at the request, understanding why Natsu wouldn't want to go near his old guild mates for a while.

"Well, let's see what else we have to do while we're out." Sting hummed, flipping open the crumbled list.

"Let's go visit lamia scale." Natsu suggested, snapping his fingers like he just remembered, which he probably did.

"Good idea Natsu." Lector praised, getting a smile of thanks from the dragon slayer.

"Wow...this is a first one of your ideas ain't destructive." Happy teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu snapped at his son like exceed, making the other pair laugh at there antics.

"It is a good idea, plus, we're already out. So why not." Sting shrugged, walking foreword, snapping Happy and Natsu outa there argument, jogging up to Sting.

"This is gonna be fun." Natsu smiled, making Sting smile as well, his smile was contagious after all.   
______________________Fairy________________________Tail________  
"He's in what guild?!" Mokerove boomed, making Lucy, Levy and Wendy to flinch back in fear.

"Sabertooth...sir." Lucy muttered. Though the rest of the guild looked on at the huddling group of girls, awe-struck. Natsu had joined Sabertooth. It made since, they were great friends and Natsu knew them better than anyone else, having grown up slightly with Gajeel, Sting, Rouge and Wendy.

"Tch." Gray huffed, looking down at the ground from the bar stool he sat in, bangs covering his eyes.

"Gray, you okay?" Mira asked the shirtless ice mage, whom seemed to be more pissed off than usual.

"No.." Gray muttered.

"It came as a shock to us too," Lucy reasoned, the master no longer seeming mad, though, more so upset. "But...maybe it's for the best." She shrugged her shoulders.

Gray slammed his hand down at that, anger evident in his eyes.

"Gray.." Erza huffed, as if trying to calm the ice Mage down.

"Shut up Erza." Gray growled, shocking everyone. "It's not fair, master made a mistake and Natsu knows that, or he should. Natsu was in our guild first! He shouldn't leave, we didn't want to kill him, and we didn't know..there was another way. Sabertooth needs to lay off what's not there's!"

Everyone stared, wide eyes at Gray.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia tilted her head...so..Lucy wasn't her live rival?

"Eh? Gray!" Mokerove gasped, whispers around the guild echoed, making Gray snap outa "Speech-inner-monologue" mode.

"Eh..." Gray sweat dropped at himself..really meaning to keep that in the inside. "Hehe..this really wasn't they way I wanted you guys to find out." Gray laughed bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"Waaahh!" The guild yelled, though Erza just smirked and patted Gray on the shoulder, as Cana drank her beer, and Mirajane washed some dishes, both hiding a nose bleed. Those boys together would be so hot!   
_______________Saber__________________________________Tooth___  
"Ah! Took you boys long enough...jeez. Men these days." Oops huffed, twirling her finger around. 

"Well, good to see you Sting." Jura smiled, walking in with Lyon, at his side, per-usual.

"Natsu?" Lyon turned to the second shortest dragon slayer, seeing a Sabertooth mark on his left arm, his usual outfit on, though his right arm, covered. "You're with Sabertooth now?" He glanced down at Happy as well, seeing the bright green mark, vibrating off the cars stomach.

"Yup!" Natsu nodded at the older ice Mage, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, I see." Lyon inquired, getting an elbow to the ribs, thanks to Jura.

"Now," the wizard Saint coughed, "how bout we all disgust our alliance, we can't let Fairy Tail do all the work can we?" Jura laughed slightly.

"No." Ooba cut in, "Sting, Jura and I will be disguising these matters, Lyon and Natsu, will stay out here. Some things just need to stay between certain people."

All the boys nodded, Sting and Lector following Jura and Ooba. Then, Natsu and Happy, along with Lyon stayed in the main room.

"You miss Fairy Tail?" Was the first thing that came out of Lyons throat.

"Of course." Natsu nodded, his eyes drawing sad. "But, I'm sure they wouldn't take me back..not after finding out..about, that."

"Hmm, understandable to think," Lyon hummed, getting closer to the dragon slayer, making Natsu get wary of the situation, and hit the couch arm, falling on to it. Lyon sitting on the arm.

"Uh.." Natsu looked frantic..he had no idea what to do. He pulled his legs up, almost curling into a ball. Lyon was mere inches from his face, sliding from the arm, to the couch after Natsu moved his legs.

"Though, I'm sure that there are people that would kill to have you back in Fairy Tail." Lyon hummed mischievously, his hand lightly brushing Natsu's chin. Happy, observing the situation, never having to help Natsu outa this before. Not knowing what to do.

"Yeah...like who?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think about Gray?" Lyons questioned, completely changing the subject.

"Wai- that wasn't.." Natsu frowned, "Ugh, he's fine, where friends and rivals, so we get along well." Natsu sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Hmm, well that's good to kn-"

"Lyon!" Sting's voiced boomed, much louder than usual.

"Ah, it's not what it looks like. We both fell." Lyon explained.

Happy trailed in front of Sting; practically crying, "I had no idea what to do Natsuuu!" He ran up to hug his friend like father.

"Don go near him again." Sting boomed, Lector in a fighting position behind him.

"Hold o-" Natsu tried to speak, but was cut off but Sting lifting him up off the couch by his sleeve.

"Natsu's in our guild. Nothing's going to change that!"

Ooba and Jura came running out of the meeting room, Jura grabbing Lyon, feeling a strong urge to punch the cocky ice maker.

"Lyon! I'll spin you." Ooba threatened.

"I'm sorry Sting, Natsu." He apologized, though Natsu looked more confused than anything.

"We'll be leaving now." Sting growled yanked Natsu by his sleeve, getting gasp of protest as they headed out of the Lamia Scale guild hall.


	7. Chapter Six

"It wasn't that bad Sting." Natsu sighed, trying to convince the fellow dragon slayer the incident wasn't that bad.

"Oh yeah, it looked like he was about to eat your face, you do realize this." Sting snarled, still dragging Natsu by the wrist.

"Let go of me." Natsu spat, snapping his wrist from Sting's overly strong grasp. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Both males looked around the sincere. None of which was familiar . Shrubbery and tall green trees loomed over them. The used to be shining sun, now fallen half way through the sky, signaling half in the afternoon, two o'clock.

"I don't know." Sting admitted, feeling Lector crawl up his leg to his shoulder.

"Well, let's find our way back, Happy, you fly ahead and see if you can find a familiar surrounding." Natsu instructed, sending Happy off to do so.

"You seem clam about being lost." Sting huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're not lost as long as we have a way back." Natsu muttered, not looking behind him at Sting, all of his focus on looking to a way out.

"Right..." Sting sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, where are we off to next?" Natsu question, fixing the awkwardness in the air.

"Oh! I was thinking he headed back to the guild and helped out there for a while." Sting suggested.

Natsu made a gruff nod, "sounds good to me."

Most of the walk was in silence, with the occasional nudge to his leg from lector to say something. He couldn't though, not after he acted. Why had he acted that way? Why had Lyon acted...what's up with everyone today anyway?

Sting made an audible sigh, making Natsu turn to the side slightly, looking at him.

"Sorry," Sting muttered. "Nats-" Sting was about to being again, till he was cut off.

"We're out." Natsu pointed bluntly to the street the ended up on, Happy running up to them while waving.

"Glad you guys finally made it." Happy laughed.

"I wish I just went with you Happy." Lector sighed to himself, getting a glare from Sting.

"So, what are up to now, we haven't completed the list. That's for sure." Happy pointed out.

"We're going back to the Sabertooth guild to help out there for a while." Natsu hummed, picking Happy up and letting the exceed crawl to his shoulder.

"Let's not wake up Rogue, if he's still asleep!" Lector whispered, practically in horror for what Rogue would do to them if they woke him up. 

"Yeah.." Sting agreed with a slight shiver, "let's not do that."

"Right! Rogue is scary when he's tried." Happy laughed, Natsu leading the way back to there guild.

"Yeah.." Natsu nodded, stopping his steps on the cobbled road. "Sting,"

"Yeah Natsu." Sting beamed, feeling joy that Natsu acknowledged him.

"How do we get back to the guild from here?" Natsu faced Sting with a bored expression on his face.

"You've got to be kidding." Sting sighed, looking around to his surroundings. "Actually, I have no idea."

"Oh boy," both exceeds sighed. Why'd they have to be with the dumbest dragon slayers?   
_______________________________  
"Where's Sting and Natsu?" A gruff voice asked, making an already very jumpy Yukino jump.

"Ah! Rogue, you scared me." The silver haired Mage gasped, gripping her shirt tightly.

"Yeah..." Rogue raised an eyebrow, "anyway, have you seen them? They should be almost done with the list and they need to be here before the meeting."

"You're practically there mother." Minerva walked up.

"Haha, she's right." Yukino chuckled, once again rushing around the guild, making sure they had enough food in the kitchen and enough jobs on the job bored. Neither of which they did. "Oh...I hope they get back soon."

"How much do you bet they're lost." Rufus laughed, reading a book, sipping a keg of beer.

"Oh god, don't even let me think of that possibility right now." Rogue sighed angrily, rubbing his forehead.

"Haha, it's most likely happened." Minerva, holding her stomach in laughter.

"Ugh-" Rogue groaned, "I hope not."   
_______________________________  
"God dammit Happy!" Natsu snapped at his poor exceed.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Happy whined, putting a paw to his chest in hurt.

"I don't know!" Natsu snapped.

"Well, there's no communication this far back on the road, so our lacrimas aren't working." Sting came back, jogging, holding two gem like items.

"Great.." Natsu sighed, shoving his lacrima into the pocket of his pants.   
"Let's just follow this path." Natsu sighed stepping foreword.

"Wait," Sting paused, grabbing the youngers sleeve. "We found another path, down a little ways right across here." Sting pointed.

"Well then, maybe we should split up." Natsu suggested.

"No way! Well, it'd be smart.." sting muttered. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the guild master, who was acting more like a kid right now.

"How about me and Happy fly around in the path Sting and I found, and Sting and Natsu go down that one." Lector suggested.

"I dunno," Natsu admitted, getting his arm out of Sting's grasp and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I don't like the idea of the road being dangerous and leaving you two alone." Sting nodded to himself.

"We're strong!" Lector pleaded, "we can handle it!"

"Yeah!" Happy agreed.

Sting and Natsu looked at each other suspiciously, like the other somehow planed this.

"Fine." Natsu sighed reluctantly. "But if you even feel there's danger, you fly right out of that path, come back here, and go down this one." Natsu instructed.

"I guess.." Sting muttered, still a little weary of letting there exceeds go out alone.

"It'll be okay." Natsu whispered, grabbing Sting's shoulder, even though he was slightly shorter than Sting.

"Yeah..it'll be." Sting nodded, looking from Natsu to his exceeds.

"Yay! Our first solo mission!" Lector cheered happily.

"I'll be carful Natsu! I promise." Happy waved to his father like figure.

"I know you will." Natsu waved back to his exceed, the two dragon slayers watching as there two friends split from them to be alone.

"Let's head down our path now." Sting sighed, grabbing Natsu's shoulder slightly, snapping the younger out of his daze.

"Right." Natsu nodded, as they walked down the opposing side of the hill than there exceeds.

"Let's get back home." Sting hummed, happy to be walking with his idol and friend, he's finally be able to spend time with him. Completely alone.   
____________________Fairy________________________Tail__________  
"This forest...it's kinda creepy." Lucy shivered.

"You think anything that's not super bright is creepy." Gray sighed.

"So do you Gray." Erza huffed, using her sword to slash through plants and tree branches.

"Whatever." Gray huffed, his shoe disappearing, for the fourth time this trip, a new record for not stripping.

"I'll have to agree with Lucy on this one." Wendy chuckled, walking slowly behind Erza, Carla at her side. 

"Doesn't matter how creepy." Erza huffed, "we're here to find Natsu and bring him back to Fairy Tail."

"Damn right! He shouldn't have left in the first place." Gray cheered.

"Fairy Tail isn't the same without Natsu." Lucy hummed, getting a nod from everyone in the group.

"We're getting him back."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Do you think they'll get back in the Rogue? It's almost sundown.." Yukino practically whispered, whipping off the counter for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"That better be." Rogue sighed, "That list better be done too, minus the things they have to do here."

Minerva giggled, earning a glare from Rogue over his water glass. Which actually was much less threatening than it sounds.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked, after taking his sip of water.

"Nothing," Minerva laughed, "can't you just feel the sexual tension between those too, it's scary almost."

"Should've guessed it was sexual tension." Yukino rolled her eyes playfully at Minerva, who faked a hurt gasp.

"Of course, I thought it was something I've done." Rogue sighed in relief.

"Only you would worry about that." Minerva sighed, scooting into the chair next to Rogue. "Maybe you should be the guild master Mr. Worry Wart."

"You try living with Sting, practically your whole life and see if you don't worry 24/7!" Rogue argued.

"True, true." Minerva and Yukino nodded in sync.

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Women.." He sighed.   
"And you're dating one.." Minerva smacked his arm lightly as Yukino flushed a light pink across her cheeks.

"Hurry up Sting.." Rogue muttered hopefully, more so to the door than anyone.   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
"How do you think Lector and Happy are doing?" Sting sighed, as soon as they entered the forest. Spending around ten minutes from there cats at most, and already starting to feel loopy.

"I dunno.." Natsu shrugged, you could tell he was worried, maybe even more than Sting was. "I just hope they're alright."

"And that this path leads to danger and there path to home." Sting nodded

"Or both to home." Natsu chuckled slightly at Sting's strictness about there being danger out here.

"Yeah, yeah." Sting chuckled, "that too."

They went on walking in silence, for less than a minute, having there guard up, much more than usual.

"Do you think people from your guild are trying to find you?" Sting suddenly asked, causing Natsu to slow his walking, by not stop. To show he wasn't as shocked as he really was. 

"No." Natsu shook his head, and started to quicken his pace.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you think they're looking for you, I mean you were in the guild since you were a kid." Sting reasoned, stepping larger steps to catch up to the shorter male.

"Yeah, if that were the case they wouldn't have made me leave to stop the war so quickly." Natsu sighed.

"But you knew they stopped it another way right?" Sting tried, making sure their were no secrets between the two of them. 

"Very aware." Natsu nodded.

"Gray also tried to keep you in the guild...he could be looking for you." Sting cringed at the thought slightly. Despite his selfishness to keep Natsu all to himself, he also wanted Natsu to have happiness. And Fairy Tail gave him a great deal of that, along with great sadness.

"I doubt it." Natsu scoffed, "he's probably over it already, kissing off either Lucy's or Juvia's face." He rolled his eyes, which made Sting sigh in relief that the dragon slayer didn't sound disgusted or hurt by the thought of Gray doing that.

"How can you be so sure?"   
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
"Grayyy-" Lucy sobbed a whine, making Gray's urge to punch his busty friend only that much stronger. "Can we rest, we've been walking for hours." She practically sobbed.

"No," Gray huffed sternly, "we have to find Natsu and bring him back to the guild."

"I'm sorry Gray." Erza hummed, crossing her arms coming to a halt, "I'm going to have to agree with Lucy on this one, it's almost sundown after all."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Gray raised an eyebrow at his scarlet haired friend. "I don't control time."

"You don't," Erza nodded, "But you do control ice, so make some for Lucy's feet." Erza demanded making Lucy sigh in relief, sitting down instantly in the spot she was standing. "Me and Wendy will go get some wood for a fire."

"Ah! Right ma'am." Wendy nodded, following suit behind Erza, throwing Gray a sympathetic glance as they walked off.

"Ahh~ That's perfect keep it right there." Lucy sighed, as if she were in heaven, well her feet were at least.

"Whatever you say." Gray huffed bitterly, keeping the ice cube he formed on Lucy's blistered feet. "Maybe you shouldn't wear heals on missions, then your feet wouldn't hurt as much." Gray gestured to her boots that had small heals added into them.

"Beauty is pain, old buddy." Lucy laughed.

"Not when you hold the whole team up..." Gray grumbled.

"Hey!" Lucy smacked the ice wizard on the back of the head, "Rude."

"It's true, you don't see Erza wearing heals to missions, or any other female, hell, not even Evergreen dose!" Gray snapped, making Lucy blink twice at him.

"Man, you really have your panties in a twist about Natsu joining SaberTooth now don't you." Lucy smiled, knowing Gray usually doesn't insult people like that. Usually.

"Don't you!" Gray snapped, standing up suddenly.

"Of course, but I'm or worried for if he's happy there, not how I'm doing without him." Lucy consulted, "Cause then it'd be awful, I'm doing awful without him..." The blond mage smiled bitterly.

"Everyone is." Gray agreed, glad the girls are able to see through his out of character actions.

"We're back!" Erza hummed, carrying tons of wood with her, making Wendy's pile look like nothing.

"I'm assuming you two made up." Wendy sighed, setting down the logs.

"As if we ever fought." Lucy smiled.

"Good, good." Erza clapped her hands together. "Now, let's eat and get some rest, then we'll restart our search for Natsu in the morning."

"Yes ma'am!" The other three called, beginning to dig around the camp, sun almost fully set. Night time quickly approaching.   
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/   
"I think we should call Rogue." Natsu huffed, looking up at the setting sun.

"He's going to be so pissed if we do though." Sting practically muttered, probably fearful of facing Rogues mother like wrath.

"And worried if we don't." Natsu pointed out with a sigh, "Your point is..?"

"Right, right. But our exceeds..." Sting drew out.

"Just call him!" Natsu hissed, gesturing wildly to Sting making him pull out his communications lacrima.

"Fine fine." Sting sighed, dialing Rogue's number. Which of course, was on speed dial.

"Hey Rogue.." Sting started with a nervous laugh.

"Where are you?!" Rogue's voice boomed from over the phone.

"Uh..." Sting laughed half heartedly "Well, something happened at Lamia Scale, and we ended up in a forest outside of town and we're trying to get back."

"Did you at least do the things on the list?" Rogue sighed heavily.

"Nope." Sting answered quickly, popping the 'P'. "Only made it to Lamia Scale, and people in the town kept questioning us about Natsu's Mark."

"So, I have to go out and do the chores till you four make it back is what you're saying." Rogues tongue clicked at the roof of his mouth, as if he wasn't trying to strangle Sting through the phone.

"Pretty much." The blond laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sting."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't get home by six am tomorrow, you're going to wish you were never conceived." Rogue hissed before hanging up.

"So?" Natsu tilted his head at the blond slayer.

"We better get to sleep, Rogue wants us back at the guild by six am or else." Sting huffed, "but hey, at least I called him."

Natsu smacked the taller slayer on the shoulder. "Don't be a smart ass, that's my thing."

"Right, right." Sting rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle.

"Well, if we don't want our asses to get beaten them we better get to sleep." Natsu sighed, instantly plopping down on the ground, Sting slowly following in suit.

"What about..." The blond began as Natsu turned over in a sleeping position.

"We'll worry about it in the morning." Natsu brushed it off, trying to focus on going to sleep.

"I'm sure we will." Sting sighed, trying to focus on trying to drift on rather than his howling stomach.


End file.
